The present invention relates to valve assemblies.
In the past, a number of hemostasis valves have been proposed, such as valves disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,465,477, 4,626,245, 4,610,665, 4,430,081, 4,354,490, 4,475,548, 4,424,833, 4,240,411, 4,177,814, 3,853,127, 4,705,511, 4,000,739, and 4,436,519. In general, these valve assemblies are designed to seal against a catheter passing through the valves. However, it is desired to improve the operation of the valves, and to immobilize the catheter passing through the valves.